The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak
is the fourth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on May 17, 2014. Plot Iris must deal with her shocking pregnancy by herself, leading her to get depressed and must face the situation all by herself. Meanwhile, Brandon must adjust to his life after his break-up, and Amy and Nick's relationship comes to a new low. Kat has one last attempt to get Ricky. Episode -Iris Novak´s eyes were lost. She sat there at glee club, everyone around her talking between each other, laughing, smiling, but Iris remained motionless as everything occurred around her. Her eyes started tearing up as she touched her belly, thinking about the life inside her.- “''What now…? I screw it all up, I knew, I always fuckin knew I shouldn´t go so far with Luka, but it´s too late now, I can´t go back in time and change it all… but maybe this is all a misuenderstanding… maybe the pregnancy test is wrong, maybe I should take it again and again… and if my mother finds out about this…. I suck… I suck…”'' “Help, I have done it again. I have been here many times before, hurt myself again today and the worst part is there is no one else to blame.” ''Iris´s voice sang quietly on the background as she stood up at glee club and walked outside, while everyone around her moved in slow motion. -Iris was at her home, crying and sobbing as she hugged her pillow.- “''Be my friend, wrap me up. Unfold me, I am small and needy, warm me up, and breathe me.” ''Iris´s broken voice sang on the background. -Iris again stared at her pregnancy test to be sure, and it again red positive, Iris threw it against a mirror, breaking it.- “''Ouch, I have lost myself again, lost myself and I´m nowhere to be found, yeah I think that I might break, I´ve lost myself and I feel unsafe.” '' -Iris remembered her time with Luka, as a flashback passed of her and Luka alone at his house, while she lost her virginity to him, and Iris started crying uncontrollably and started breaking and throwing everything on her room.- “''Be my friend, hold me up, unfold me, I am small and needy, warm me up, and breathe me.” -Iris walked down Woodsville´s hallways, numbly.- “''Be my friend, hold me up, unfold me, I am small and needy, warm me up, and breathe me.”'' -Rose smiled at Iris.- “Hey Iris!” Rose said, happily. “Sup, Rose.” Iris said, acting and smiling as if everything was okay. “Meh, not much. I was wondering if you would like to do a girls night out, you know, since you´re back to normal maybe we can have some fun or something…” Rose said. “Oh… oh, I don´t know Rose, maybe I just want to relax a while before going out again.” Iris said, smiling. -Rose nodded.- “Oh yeah… okay, sure. Are you okay, Iris? You seem a little…” “What? I´m perfect.” Iris lied, and continued walking with Rose. -Brandon stood by the door of his formal house, where only his parents now lived. He sighed, took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Larry Day opened the door, staring at Brandon, and sighed.- “May I come in?” -A while later, Brandon is having dinner with his mother and his father.- “We are very sorry that we had to quick you out from here, son, and we are glad that you changed and that you are no longer dating that boy.” Julia Day said, smiling as she took a sip of wine. -Brandon sighed.- “Yes, I broke up with him, but I have not changed, mom. I am still gay, I always was gay and I always will be gay. I can´t change, okay?” -Julia and Tom stared at each other, they were both red with anger.- “Son… you know that this behavior of yours is not normal, and that if we get you to a professional, he can cure you.” Larry said. “Your father and I are willing to help you until you get back to normal.” Julia said, smiling at her son. “Isn´t that what you want, son? Don´t you just wish you could be normal?” -Brandon listened to every word as his breath got bigger and his eyes teared up.- “I am normal.” He said, calmly. “You are not!” Julia said, shrieking as she stood up. “You are not normal! You are sick and we want to help you! You… you…. Let us help you!” -Brandon stood up.- “I don´t need any help, okay? I was born like this, I am PROUD of myself and I am really sorry for you two, I am really sorry you are so close minded and that you can´t even accept your own son! So.. you know what… I don´t ever want to see any of you again… you are not my parents… bye bye.” Brandon said, as he took his jacket and furiously walked away furiously, closing the door behind him. “''You know what? I don´t fucking need them… they can go fuck themselves, I don´t care. It´s time to grow up, I know I can make it by myself, I don´t need anybody to tell me what to do or to tell me to change or to cheat on me or to love me or to hate on me, because my name is Brandon effin Day.” '' “Cause it´s a bittersweet symphony, this is life. Try to make the ends meet, you´re a slave to money when you die, I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down, you know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet ya.” '' Brandon sang as he walked down a cold street at night, staring at the lights and smiling. -Brandon is at his small motel room, packing his stuff.- “''No change, I can change, I can change, I can change, but I´m here in my mold, I am here in my mold, but I`m a million different people from one day to the next, I can´t change my mold no no no no no.” ''Brandon sang as he packed all of his belongings and left his motel room. -Brandon again walks along a dark, cold street at night, smiling.- “''Cause it´s a bittersweet symphony, this is life. Try to make the ends meet, you´re a slave to money when you die, I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down, you know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet ya.” '' -Brandon walked down an airport, smiling and staring at the Departures screen, reading San Francisco, and smiling.- “''You know I can change, I can change, I can change, I can change, but I´m here in my mold and I´m a million different people from one day to the next, I can´t change my mold, no no no.” '' -Brandon was on a plane, listening to music, on his way to San Francisco.- “''I can´t change my mold, no no no. I can´t change my body, no no no, I can´t change my mold, no no no.” '' -Brandon walked down the streets of San Francisco, smiling at everything around him.- “''I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever known, I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been known, been down, ever been down, ever been down, ever been down, have you ever been down? Have you ever been down?” '' -Brandon stared at the city, with hope on his eyes, and continued walking as he merged himself with it.- -Kat and Lexie were talking as they walked through Woodsville´s hallways.- “Oh my gosh. Brandon just texted me.” Lexie said, as she stared at her cellphone and texted Brandon back. “What did he say?” Kat asked, uninterested. “He took a plane down to San Francisco.” Lexie said. “What?!” -Kat took Lexie´s phone and read Brandon´s message.- “'Ayyy gurl, took a plane to relax some days last night to San Francisco. I just need some time for some fresh air and start again….say hello to glee club. Be back be4 Sectionals. Luv ya.”''' “Are you fuckin kidding me? Where did he got the money?” -Lexie shrugged.- “His parents gave him some before they kicked him out. Ugh, I wish I could get away from here as he did.” -Ricky walked by and winked at the girls, while they both blushed.- “Bitch, he was winking at me.” Kat said, while Lexie laughed. “Yah, right, Kat. Tell me, how many times did you speak to him?” “Um… I guess that about twice.” “See?” “Well, he totally rejected you last Friday, so why would he wink at you?” “Maybe he just wants me but wants to take things slow.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “I thought you just wanted to fuck him.” “Well, yeah… I did… but maybe for the first time in my life I want something more than that. After he rejected me I started feeling different, I feel as if I never really loved someone and it would be really nice to finally be in love with someone, you know? Maybe I can finally have something with Ricky.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “Stop it, Lexie, we both know you just want to fuck the shit out of him.” “Well, Kat, I´m sorry if you think that is the only thing I think about! I´m kinda more than that, okay?” Lexie said furiously, and walked away from Kat. “Whatever.” Kat said, shaking her head. -Lexie stared at Ricky while he did football practice, lost in her thoughts.- “''If I could, I would dare, feed your dreams and starve your fears. If I could light the world, we could sit and watch it burn. We could fall asleep inside the glow.” Lexie sang. -Ricky walked along the school´s hallways, and first walked across Lexie, smiled at her, and then walked across Kat, and also smiled at her.- “''If you could see I am the one who understands you, been here all along so why can´t you see, you belong with me.” ''Kat sang as she approached Ricky and they started talking. -Lexie furiously stared at Ricky and Kat talking.- “''So tell me what I gotta do to win you over, you´ll never have to wonder if you need another. You´ll never have to wonder if I understand, and every time you reach for me you´ll find a hand out, oooohhh” ''Lexie sang, as she walked away from them. -Ricky sat down at glee club, and stared at Kat and Lexie.- “''If I could take you in, feeling you deep within my skin, then I could slip away, with you as poison in my veins, I don’t wanna fall asleep alone, and waking up finding out I died without the one.” ''Ricky sang. -Kat walked through the school´s hallways and stopped as he saw Ricky and Lexie talking alone on a classroom.- “''She wears shirt skirts, I wear T-shirts, she´s cheer captain and I´m on the bleachers, dreaming of the day when you wake up and find that what you´re looking for has been here the whole time…. You belong with me…” ''Kat sang, as she stared at Ricky and Lexie, and walked away. -Iris was at the hospital, talking with a doctor across a desk. The doctor was African-american, she was on her late forties, had short black hair and Iris scented what smelled like roses from her.- “Let´s see, the baby seems to be in perfect conditions. We can´t yet tell if it´s a baby girl or a baby boy, but it all seems well. Oh, and it´s been nine weeks since gestation.” “Nine weeks?” -The doctor nodded.- “Yup.” -Iris nodded.- “You know, no girl your age deserves to go through this, we can help you go to groups of support for young moms, I know how hard it can be…” “I don´t need any help. From no one.” “Does anyone know?” -Iris shook her head.- “No one. And no one has to know, I just got out from a complicated relationship, and I don´t want my friends and specially not my mother to find out about this right now.” “Iris, they will find out sooner or later.” “Not if I get an abortion.” -Doctor Harper hold Iris´s hand.- “Iris, listen to me. An abortion is not safe for someone as young as you are. This baby, this baby that you carry is alive. He deserves to have a life. There´s always adoption.” “I don´t want my baby to grow up without his real mother and father. I don´t ever want him to meet his father, and I will do whatever I wish with my body. This is my decision, and I am carrying HIS baby. I just… I don´t think I can…” -Iris stood up to walk away.- “Iris, don´t go!” Doctor Harper yelled but Iris left the room, crying. -Nick walked towards Amy´s class, where she was alone, collecting her stuff.- -Nick knocked the door, holding a white rose, and Amy stared up at him, and then stared back down.- “Amy, look. I just wanted to tell you I am really sorry about everything. I know I just should´ve told my mom I was in a relationship with someone, I know I should´ve told you my mom didn’t knew. I know I can sometimes suck and be all immature. But please, please, Amy, forgive me, I love you. We´re adults, let´s just move on.” Nick said, as he handed Amy the white rose. Amy not once stared at Nick, grabbed her belongings and left the room with a numb expression on her face. Nick hold the rose and stared at the ground admits a cloudy day projected from the windows. -Olga was on her office, taking down notes on her agenda, and was surprised as Amy stepped in.- “Hey, Amy! How are you today?” Olga said, smiling as Amy walked towards her. -Amy laid her arms across Olga´s desk, slowly lurching her body against her and allowing her to see her bra.- “Umm… Amy, what are you doing?” “Have you ever… been with a girl before?” Amy asked her, grinning. “No, I haven´t…. Amy, can you just sit down? The whole school will see you?” -Amy shrugged.- “So what? And Olga, come on, I know you must´ve had your little adventure back from whatever the hell you come from Europe. I´m sure those eastern girls were horny as fuck.” -Olga stood up immediately.- “Amy! Amy this is not appropriate school behavior! You are thirty years old, what is wrong with you?” -Amy stared at Olga and then at the floor, and slowly started sobbing.- “I´m sorry… I´m so sorry, Olga…” Amy sobbed uncontrollably as Olga kneeled down and hugged her. “It´s okay, sweetheart, it´s okay” Olga said. “It´s just that… this whole thing going on with Nick and I just am completely losing myself again and I don´t want to lose myself again, you know? I just… I love Nick so much and I am afraid I will break up with him.” “He loves you, you love him, why would you break up?” “He lied to me! And I… I tried so hard to build up a normal relationship with someone, a stable one! I promised to leave my past behind and start all over, and I am afraid that if I break up with him I will go back.” Amy cried. “Okay, look at you, you are a beautiful young woman and you are in love with the greatest guy on Earth, he loves you so much, and you can´t lose that.” “But he lied to me… he did.” “Do as you wish, Amy, you are grown up.” “I know… I know.” -Rose and Mason were out on their second date, sitting alone by a lake at night together, cozy against the cold of the night.- “You are just way too cute, Mason.” Rose said, staring at Mason´s face, at his black hair, his beautiful eyes… “''Those lips.” ''Rose though. “No! You are even cuter that I am.” Mason told her, and Rose giggled, laying against him as they stared at the night. “Isn´t the night beautiful, I just love it. Everything just seems calm… there´s nothing to worry about… everything is silent… the stars and the moon shine so beautifully, it´s so beautiful.” Rose said. “Yeah… just like you.” Mason said. -Rose stared at Mason, and slowly approached her face towards his, their lips got closer and closer, until they finally met each other and kissed, and they then both slowly let go, as the sound of a violin started playing.- “''You told us that we were too young, now the night´s closing in, and in the half light we run, lock us up safe, and hide the key, but the night tears us loose and in the half light we´re free.” ''Rose and Mason sang as they cuddled against the dark and misty night, the light of the moon reflecting itself against the lake. “''Strange how the light can a place new, you can´t recognize me, and I can´t recognize you.” ''Mason sang. “''We run through the streets, that we know so well, and the houses hide so much, we´re in the half light, none of us can tell, we hide an ocean in a shell” Rose sang as a violin played a romantic tune. -Rose and Mason cuddled themselves against the darkness.- “''The ocean in a shell.” Rose and Mason sang. ''“Our heads are just houses, with not enough windows, you say you hear human voices, but they´re only echoes, they only echo, only echo.” ''Rose and Mason sang. -Rose and Mason run through the streets of the small town, against the glimmering light the moon gave them, admist a sea of houses.- “''We are not asleep, we are in the streets, we are not asleep, we are in the streets, we are not asleep, we are in the streets.” ''Rose and Mason sang. -Nick and Ren were having a coffee at the teachers lounge.- “How´s stuff going on with Amy?” Ren asked Nick. “Not okay. I tried to talk to her the other day, gave her a flower and all, but she´s just plain angry at me. I mean, I get her, we´ve been together for a year now, and at our age, relationships are very serious. I should never have lied to her.” “You know what? Let her know how bad you feel, how sorry you are. Let her know you love her.” Ren said, and idea came on Nick´s mind. -Nick was alone at glee club once school was over, sitting by a piano, and Amy entered the class.- “Amy, I called you here because I just wanted to show you how sorry I am. I really, really love you, Amy, you are the love of my life and I just wanted to show you the love I feel for you through this song.” -Nick started playing the piano.- “''What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and kicking me out. You´ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can´t pin you down, what´s going on in that beautiful mind, I´m on your magical mystery ride, and I´m so dizzy, I don´t know what hit me, but I´m alright.” Nick sang passionately while playing the piano. “My head´s under water but I`m breathing fine, you´re crazy and I´m out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curles and all your edges. All your imperfections, give your all to me, I´ll give my all to you, you´re my end and my beginning , even when I loose you´re winning. ´Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh.” ''Nick sang beautifully while playing the piano to Amy, and Amy smiled at Nick. “''How many times do I have to tell you, even when you´re crying you´re beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I´m around for every mood, you´re my downfall, you´re my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and my blues. I can´t stop singing, it´s ringing in my head for you.” ''Nick sang beautifully as Amy´s eyes filled with tears. ''“My head´s under water but I`m breathing fine, you´re crazy and I´m out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curles and all your edges. All your imperfections, give your all to me, I´ll give my all to you, you´re my end and my beginning , even when I loose you´re winning. ´Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh.” '' -Nick ended singing and smiled at Amy, whose eyes were gathered in tears.- “I forgive you.” Amy said, and Nick stood up and hugged her. “I´m so sorry Amy. I promise you, no more lies, okay? No more lies, no more secrets between us. We´re moving on and I just love you so much.” Nick said. -Amy nodded.- “I know you do.” -Amy and Nick kissed.- -Iris was at her room, her face was pale and her eyes were red after all of the crying. She stared at a knife that laid besides her, contemplating it, staring at her reflection in it.- “''What if I just stick this knife into my stomach?... Will it hurt? Will the baby die? Will all this suffering and this thing inside me… will it just all go away? Or what if I just cut my throat with it? Will it be quick? Will it hurt? My baby and I won´t have to suffer anymore, it will be quick…” -Iris grabbed the knife, numbly, her head hurt, her hand trembled…- “''I´m wasted, losing time, I´m a foolish fragile spine, I want all that is not mine… I want him but he´s not mine.” Iris sang, as the knife approached her. “''In the darkness I will meet my creators, and they will agree that I´m a suffocator.” ''Iris sang as she stared at her reflection on the knife, and slowly laid it back on her bed. “''I should go now quietly, for my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep, where all my layers can become reeds, all my limbs can become trees, all my children can become me, what a mess I leave to follow, to follow, to follow, to follow.” ''Iris sang as she walked to the abortion center. “''In the darkness, I will meet my creators, and they will all agree that I´m a suffocator.” ''Iris sang as she walked inside the abortion center, stared at her soroundings, and trembled. “''Oh no, sorry if I smothered you, I´m sorry if I smothered you, ´cause sometimes I wish I´d stayed inside my mother, never to come out.” ''Iris sang, as she walked away from the place. '' '' -Iris was sitting in front of Helena at her office at Woodsville´s high school.- -A clock ticked.- -Helena chewed gum.- -Iris bit her nails.- -Helena chewed more gum.- “So… Iris… you can tell me anything.” Helena said. “Anything?” “Anything.” “You won´t tell anyone, right?” “Of course I won´t. I can´t, and I wouldn´t even if I could.” Helena told her, smiling, and Iris nodded. “Okay, um.. the thing is, there is something going on with me and I´m not telling anyone. The thing is… I´m pregnant.” “Oh.” Helena said, and nodded, “that´s… that´s a thing.” “It is.” “Are you certain?” “Certain. I did the medical checks last week. Nine weeks in.” Iris said. -Helena nodded.- “I really cannot even understand what is going on through your head, I mean, it would terrify me to have a child, and it must surely all be very hard and all for you. But Iris, let me tell you something. You are not alone. You should let your friends know, they could help you.” “I don´t want my friends to know. I want to keep it a secret… until I do the abortion.” “Are you completely sure about that?” “I am. I went the other day but I got too scared, but I´m confident I can get the abortion.” “Okay, well, that´s an option, the other one is adoption…” “I will not put my baby to adoption.” “Well, as you wish, Iris. This is your decision completely, but just know that I´m always, always here to help you out whenever something happens or you need to talk about it with someone, okay?” -Iris nodded and smiled.- “Thank you.” “What about the dad?” -Iris shook her head.- “The baby has no dad. His dad is gone, far from here, and he was a dick. I don´t ever want to see him again, ever.” -Ricky walked down Woodsville´s hallways.- “''These girls are driving me crazy. Lexie is a really cool girl, she´s so hot and all, but I feel as if she wants nothing serious and I am looking for the right girl. That right girl is Kat, but I feel as if Kat is so desperate for me that I just feel it won´t work out. But she´s so nice and all and she´s also hot. Ugh, I wish I could make up my mind.” -Ricky walked by Sabina, who smiled at him.- “Hey, Ricky…” Sabina said, but Ricky ignored her and continued walking. “''I really can´t chose neither of them. But I have to man up, make my decision. And that decision has been made.”'' -Ricky approached Kat who was taking out psychology books from her locker, and Ricky pocked her, and Kat smiled as she turned around and saw Ricky.- “Oh, hey Ricky!” Kat said, smiling. “Hey, Kat.. um.. I wanted to know if you want to go out on a date this Friday?” “Um, yeah! Sure, yeah. I would love to.” Kat said, smiling. “Great, talk to you later, then.” Ricky said, and walked away. “''Lexie is great, but I can be sure that Kat won´t cheat on me or anything. Besides, I think she´s really cute and all… she´s just really nice despite she´s a cheerleader, and I really like her.”'' -Lucas walked through Woodsville´s hallways, walking towards glee club.- “''So it´s done. Brandon and I broke up, I cheated on him, I got what I deserved, and I deserved more, but as Lennon said I just can´t keep on living with this on my head. It´s done, I cheated on him and there´s nothing I can do to change my actions, Brandon moved on and is taking a break on San Francisco. I just wish the best for him.” '' -Mason and Rose walked to glee club, holding hands.- “''I am so glad Mason and I are really finally a thing. I just love him so much and he is the right guy. I feel that things would´ve gone wrong with Angelica.” Rose thought as she entered glee club. -Iris walked to glee club.- “''Telling it to Helena felt so good. I feel as if there´s somebody that understands me and supports me, she won´t judge me or anything and it feels so nice to trust her. I am very confident now and I wish I can just keep on with my life.” ''Iris thought. “''Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart, I can´t tell where the journey will end, but I know where it starts.” ''Iris sang as she smiled and wiped away her tears and entered glee club. -Lennon walked through Woodsville´s hallways, finally adjusting to life in high school.- “''They tell me I´m too young to understand, they say I´m caught up in a dream, well life will pass me by if I don´t open my eyes, well that´s fine by me.” ''Lennon sang. -The Freakshows performed the song at the school´s auditorium.- “''So wake me up when it´s all over, when I´m wiser than I´m older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost.” ''The Freakshows sang. -Amy smiled as she and Nick painted a wall of Nick´s apartment together.- “''I tried to carry the weight of the world, but I only have two hands, hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don´t have any plans.” ''Amy sang. -Kat and Ricky walked down the school together.- “''Wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes, life´s a game made for everyone, and love is the prize.” ''Kat sang. -The Freakshows performed the song together at the auditorium.- “''So wake me up when it´s all over, when I´m wiser than I´m older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost. So wake me up when it´s all over, when I´m wiser than I´m older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost.” ''The Freakshows sang. -Brandon was in San Francisco, settling in, hanging out with a group of new friends and taking selfies at the beach.- “''So wake me up when it´s all over, when I´m wiser than I´m older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost.” ''Brandon sang. -Iris stared at the knife in her room and store it away on a drawer.- “''I didn´t know I was lost, I didn´t know I was lost.” '' Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Patti Lupone 'as Julia Day *'Hale Berry 'as Doctor Sampson *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Vanya Asher '''as Luka Zinščović Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was great It was okay Meh Hated it Which was your favorite song? Breathe Me Bitter Sweet Symphony Over/You Belong With Me Half Light I All Of Me Wake Me Up Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes